Sterrenstorm: De WindClan Gids
De snelste katten rond het meer die extreem loyaal zijn. Ja, ja, je kunt het al raden; dit gaat over de WindClan! In deze gids zal ik je alles vertellen over de grootse krijgers, leiders, commandanten en medicijnkatten die ná de helden kwamen die we van de Originele reeksen kennen. Geniet ervan! Waarschuwing! De pagina bevat, heel, heel, heel, heel veel spoilers!!! Let op! Niet alles is echt zo gebeurd! Ik verzin er ook soms dingen bij! Quotes Grasster Snelster Hazenster Historie van rangen Dit is alleen van degene die ik ken: Leiderschap Windster --> Doornster --> Schorsster --> Steenster --> Hazelster --> Vederster --> Duifster--> Braakster --> Berkster --> Konijnster --> Snelster --> Hindester --> Straalster --> Stormster --> Heidester --> Langster --> Eenster --> Haasster --> Kraaister --> Briesster --> Venijnster --> Heuvelster --> Grasster --> Snelster --> Hazenster Commandantenschap Doornvacht --> Steenstaart --> Modderplas --> Kiezelvacht --> Eikelstaart --> Melkvacht --> Straalvacht --> Langklauw --> Stormvaren --> Witbloem --> Vogelveer --> Bremvoet --> Rietveder --> Langstaart --> Doodvoet --> Modderklauw --> Eensnor --> Asvoet --> Haassprong --> Kraaiveder --> Briespels --> Venijnklauw --> Heuvelsprinter --> Moswater --> Honingschram --> Grasspriet --> Snelwind --> Kroningsbries --> Hazensprong --> Vederstorm Medicijnkatten Motvlucht --> Snelvoet--> Lijstervel --> Meesvleugel --> Naaldvacht --> Regenpoel --> Beswolk --> Biesklauw --> Havikhart --> Sparneus --> Valkvlucht --> Sprietveder --> Vorstlicht --> Wespendoorn --> Echostam --> Cederoor Jachttechnieken Jaagwolk Welkom, beste kat! Geniet je van de wind in je vacht? Ik kan het zien! Kom mee, in het kamp zitten we nog beschut van de échte, harde windvlagen. Ik ben trouwens Jaagwolk en ik zal jullie wat leren over de geweldige jachttechnieken van de WindClan! Ho, kijk uit! Je moet wel stevig op je vier poten staan, als je niet omver wil worden geblazen. Adem nu diep in. Ruik je de geur van prooi al? De heide brengt allerlei geuren met zich mee, maar het is lekker overzichtelijk en je weet gemakkelijk waar een prooi vandaar komt! Wat zeg je? Zie je al prooi? Laten we ernaar toe gaan! Maar niet te snel, hè! Dat wij alles kunnen zien, betekent ook dat de dieren je sneller zullen zien, je moet dus van ver beginnen met sluipen. Zak in je sluiphouding en druk je buik dicht tegen de grond. Ja, goed zo! En ga nu op het dier af. We hebben inderdaad geluk met de wind vandaag, nu komt het dus aan op snelheid! Als je een paar vossenlengtes van het dier verwijderd bent, kun je je klaar maken voor de aanval. Het is belangrijk dat je krachtig afzet met je achterpoten, dan heb je meteen een boost en kan je je prooi vangen! Helaas moet ik nu weer gaan, maar geen zorgen, Vederstorm komt eraan! Kan je hem al zien? Veel plezier samen, doeg! Vederstorm Ha, ik hoorde van Jaagwolk dat je een uitstekende leerling bent! Ben je er klaar voor om te leren waar de WindClankrijgers het best in zijn? Ja? Mooizo! De WindClankrijgers zijn het beste in samenwerken. Vecht, jagen, dingen bouwen, het maakt allemaal niet uit! Wij werken graag samen. Vele poten maken weinig werk, niet waar? Ik zie dat jij en Jaagwolk al een konijn hadden gespot? Laten we hem gaan vangen! Je hebt verschillende manieren om een prooi te vangen als je samen werkt. De makkelijkste is dat je de prooi in de poten van je partner jaagt, laten we die eerst gaan oefenen! Ik zal achter het konijn sluipen en daar stil staan. Als vanaf de andere kant naar hem toesluipt en hem dan naar mij jaagt, zal ik hem vangen! Maar er zijn ook nog andere manieren. Je kan bijvoorbeeld ook ervoor zorgen dat je je staart als lokmiddel gebruikt. Let er op dat je niet te snelle bewegingen maakt, konijnen en hazen schrikken snel! Terwijl jij hem dan bezig houdt, sluip ik naar hem toe en pak hem van achteren! Hij zal niet in staat zijn om nog iets te doen, het is mijn favoriete jachttechniek! De moeilijkere versie is als van dezelfde kant komen. We moeten dan wel een brede afstand tussen ons hebben, anders werkt het niet. Timing en ritme zijn heel erg belangrijk hierbij. We moeten wel op één lijn blijven en hetzelfde tempo aanhouden. Konijnen en hazen zijn meesters op het gebied van ontwijken en zigzaggen, dus als we het breed houden, kunnen ze ons niet voorbij glippen! De bedoeling is dat één van ons een kleine uithaal doet naar de prooi, maak het zeker niet te groot, dat remt je alleen maar af. Het konijn of de haas zal snel naar de andere kant vluchten, en dan moet je snel zijn en hem grijpen. Het is erg moeilijk om hem te beheersen en kost veel tijd, soms werkt hij niet, dus het is riskant om hem te proberen in tijd van nood, maar hij is wel handiger, omdat je minder kans hebt om gezien te worden omdat je nu niet eerst helemaal om het dier heen hoeft te sluipen. Wil je hem even oefenen? Ga je gang! Langvoet zal wel even met je trainen als ik Brieswind voor je haal. Veel succes! Brieswind Ik weet niet of ik het heel fijn vind om onze technieken te delen met een buitenstaander, maar goed, als Hazenster, Grasster én Snelster ermee in hebben gestemd, zal ik je ook wel helpen. Wat een eer dat ik helemaal uit de SterrenClan ben geroepen zeg! Maar goed, jij wil dus wat weten van de meester-vogelvanger? Prima, zo goed als een echte WindClankrijger wordt je toch niet! Volg mij! Bij de oever zijn vele rietvogels, die gemakkelijk te vangen zijn op een gewone, normale manier. Maar er zijn ook heidevogels, en die zijn wat lastiger te vangen. Als je denkt dat HemelClankatten hoog kunnen springen ... dan heb je het goed. Maar wij kunnen net zo hoog springen als iedere andere Clankat! De kunst is om gewoon een plekje hogerop te zoeken, en met de vele heuvels in ons gebied, lukt dat makkelijk! Daarna moet je gewoon heel snel naar beneden rennen en met een grote sprong op je prooi belanden! Die vogel zal zijn vleugels niet hebben uitgeslagen voordat jij op hem springt hoor, daar zijn ze veel te sloom voor! Een gevaarlijkere manier is de manier die Kraaister ons geleerd heeft. Hij was een krijger in de tijd van Vuurster, ik gok dat jullie hem kennen als Kraaiveder. Door zijn tijd bij de stam had geleerd hoe jij roofvogels moest pakken, waardoor wij nu de enige Clan zijn die thuiskomen met havikken en buizerds! Je moet heel veel geluk hebben bij deze manier van jagen. Als allereerst moet je een roofvogel spotten. Daarna moet je hem lokken met wat prooi, het enige waar die beesten aan denken! Ze zullen je niet doorhebben en precies als ze met hun klauwen het aas willen pakken, moet je toeslaan. Ben je te laat? Dan heb je niet alleen gefaald, maar ben je ook nog eens kostbare prooi kwijt! Het is daarom ook verboden om dit te doen tijden prooischaarste. In sommigen gevallen blijft de roofvogel even zitten en heb je meer kans om hem te pakken, maar daar moet je niet vanuit gaan. Belangrijk trouwens, wij gebruiken geen krijgers van onszelf als aas! Je kan ook een roofvogel vinden die al op prooi aan het jagen is, maar dat wordt zelfs nog moeilijker. Ik was een van de weinigen die ooit zo een prooi heeft gevangen, dus ik leg het maar niet uit. Ik hoop dat je veel geleerd hebt. En tot de volgende keer! Vechttechnieken IJsbries Welkom! Ik begreep dat jij wilde leren hoe je je klauwen het meest effectief kon gebruiken? Dat zal ik je dan vertellen. Wij in de WindClan gebruiken eigenlijk het meeste de natuur van al de Clans. De SchaduwClan gebruikt het donker, de DonderClan dichte begroeiing, de HemelClan de bomen en de RivierClan gebruikt het water. Doordat wij liever in het open vechten, zou je denken dat wij al die dingen niet zouden kunnen gebruiken. Maar wij gebruiken juist de ruimte die we hebben en de openheid. We laten de zon onze tegenstanders verblinden en lokken ze uit zodat ze moe worden. Toen ik jong was heb ik een eigen tactiek uitgevonden. Ik had een gladde, korte vacht en was meestal moeilijk te pakken te krijgen. En ik bracht dat naar het volgende niveau. Want bij de WindClan is regen ook een vijand. Het maakt het gras en de heide glad, waarde we uitglijden en niet gemakkelijk heel snel kunnen bewegen. Daar bedacht ik wat op. Als je een lange vacht heb, moet je eerst goed in het gras rollen, zodat het glad wordt en in een gevecht kun je dan gemakkelijk een sliding maken om zo je tegenstander te vloeren. Dit werkt uitstekend voor DonderClan katten, onze grootste vijand, omdat die juist heel graag veel grip willen hebben. Dus nu kunnen we ook na de regen nog een gevecht voeren op ons grondgebied. Probeer het maar eens, dan haal ik Beverklauw voor de volgende les! Beverklauw Gegroet, beste kat. Ik ben Beverklauw, een krijger die Grasster serveerde in haar tijd. Ik was één van de weinige WindClankatten met lange haren en een grote bouw, wat mij al meteen in het nadeel bracht. En als je dan ook nog eens kleine poten heb, val je heel vaak. Maar daar heeft mijn mentor wat op bedacht. Helaas kon hij vandaag niet komen, dus zal ik het aan jullie uitleggen zodat jullie het thuis kunnen oefenen! Mijn mentor verzon allemaal dingen die ik zou kunnen doen. Ik zou bijvoorbeeld de wind kunnen tegenhouden voor mijn kleinere Clangenoten, door me heel wijd op te stellen, of met mijn kracht ze een boost kunnen geven, wat allemaal leuk en aardig was, maar ik wilde ook écht wat kunnen doen. Ik zelf noem het de rots-aanval, en je zult zelf wel zien waarom. Als ik roep 'rots!' zullen al mijn vechtende Clangenoten de tegenstanders zijn als schapen en ze drijven in een cirkel. Als ze bijna allemaal bij elkaar staan, storm ik op hun af zonder te stoppen en ram tegen ze aan. Hierdoor zullen ze een hele hoop pijn krijgen en meteen omvallen, waardoor we ze kunnen pakken. En zelfs als ik zou vallen, zou ik doorrollen en alsnog tegen ze aanbotsen. Daarom werkt hij zo goed. Natuurlijk is het wel een hele hoop werk om al onze tegenstanders bijeen te drijven, maar het heeft tot nu toe altijd gewerkt en je zou het ook met meerdere kunnen doen. Zo dragen ook de langharige, grote katten, wat bij in de WindClan tijdens een gevecht. Lichtzon Mij werd verteld dat ik jullie mijn zelfbedachte techniek moest uitleggen! Dat doe ik natuurlijk al te graag, want ik ben er vreselijk trots op! Deze tactiek zorgde ervoor dat ik één van de grootste krijgers in mijn Clan werd, want ik kon meerdere tegenstanders tegelijk uitschakelen, wat een hoop werk scheelde. Voor mijn vechtbeweging moet je behoorlijk irritant zijn, maar als ik je zo zie, weet ik meteen dat je dat altijd bent, dus dat komt mooi uit. Als allereerst moet je wat dollen met je tegenstanders. Uitschelden, belachelijk maken, uitlachen, alles wat werkt om je tegenstanders boos te maken. Daarna werkt het woordje "pak me dan!" altijd erg goed. Als ze op je afkomen, ren je namelijk zo snel mogelijk weg, zo niet, dan dol je nog wat meer met ze. Zodra ze achter je aan zitten, zullen ze je waarschijnlijk een "lafaard" noemen omdat je wegrent, maar daar moet je je niks van aan trekken. Nee, je moet juist meteen stoppen als ze dat zeggen. Draai je om en schakel de snelste uit en gebruik hem als schild. De ander is in zoveel vaart dat hij niet meer kan stoppen en tegen je opbotst, maar ook tegen zijn Clangenoot. Dan zijn ze allebei neer en kan je hun nog meer inmaken. Het werkt ook als je drie tegenstanders tegen je hebt, probeer het maar eens! Wie weet wordt je ooit nog zo'n grootse krijger als ik! Interview met Grasster, Snelster en Hazenster 1. Hoelang ben je leider (geweest)? Grasster: 'Ik ben zo ongeveer vier jaar leider geweest van de WindClan. Ik was al best lang commandant en ik ben blij dat ik mijn Clan zolang heb kunnen dienen!' Snelster: 'In totaal ben ik 44 manen leider geweest. Ik heb veel moeten lijden en ben altijd doorgegaan. Ik ben zelf best trots dat ik het heb kunnen volhouden met alles dat op mijn pad terecht is gekomen.' Hazenster: 'Nog net niet heb ik de twee jaar bereikt, maar dat ben ik zeker weten van plan te doen! Ik ben erg vereerd dat ik mijn Clan in deze tijden mag leiden en ik zal ervoor zorgen dat de WindClan zal overleven, wat er ook gebeurd.' 2. Wat is de grootste tragedie die je hebt meegemaakt in de tijd van jou leiderschap? Grasster: 'Ik denk het begin van de Grote Oorlog, en al helemaal het laatste gevecht waarin ik in ben doodgegaan. Het was een groot gevecht tussen de DonderClan, RivierClan, HemelClan en WindClan. Er zijn ontzettend veel doden gevallen voor één gevecht en ik denk dat zoiets nooit had moeten gebeuren.' Snelster: 'Kroningsbries. Daar ben ik heel zeker van. Die kater had beter nooit geboren kunnen worden. Hij is zelfs verschrikkelijker dan de Grote Oorlog en niemand heeft enig idee wat hij de Clans heeft aangedaan. Die kater verdiende alles wat op zijn pad kwam.' Hazenster: 'Ik heb nog niet heel veel tragediën meegemaakt sinds ik leider ben, maar toen ik de waarheid onthulde over Kroningsbries was de Clan erg geschokt en verdrietig dat iemand van de WindClan zo slecht was. Lappenoog was vele dagen depressief en het was niet leuk om de Clan zo te zien. En natuurlijk dat mijn eigen zoon verdween, dat was verschrikkelijk.' 3. Wat zou je anders hebben gedaan als je opnieuw je Clan kon leiden? Grasster: 'Ik zou er alles aan hebben gedaan om de ruzie met de DonderClan op te lossen. Als ik dat had gedaan was de Grote Oorlog waarschijnlijk gewoon een oorlog tussen de SchaduwClan en HemelClan geworden en waren er een stuk minder doden, zeker in de WindClan. Als ik ooit nog de kans zou krijgen zou ik niet aarzelen en het meteen doen, maar helaas zal dat nooit meer gaan. Wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd.' Snelster: 'Ik had Kroningsbries nooit een keus moeten geven, ik had hem meteen moeten verbannen toen ik erachter kwam dat hij met een zwerfpoes bezig was! Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven hoe stom en goedhartig ik ben geweest.' 4. Waarom hebben jullie de commandanten gekozen die jullie commandanten waren? Grasster: 'Als ik de kans had gekregen had ik natuurlijk Ruisvacht gekozen, mijn eerste partner, maar toen hij doodging en ik leider werd koos is voor zijn broer. Snelwind was erg populair in de Clan en had al best veel ervaring. Ik wist zeker dat als hij ook maar iets van zijn broer had, hij een uitstekende commandant zou zijn, en ik had gelijk. Uiteindelijk groeide hij en ik heel hecht samen en duurde het niet lang voordat ik in de kraamkamer lag.' Snelster: 'Ik koos Kroningsbries omdat hij mijn leerling was geweest en ik veel vertrouwen in hem had. Hij werd erg gerespecteerd en soms zelfs gevreesd door zijn Clangenoten en was streng, zoals ik, en een dominante leider. Ik wist dat hij nergens voor terug zou deinzen en dat was precies wat ik zocht in mijn commandant. Maar ik heb geleerd van mijn fout en mijn volgende keuze was Hazenster, een rustige, verstandige poes die eerst nadacht voordat ze wat deed.' Hazenster: 'Vederstorm koos ik omdat hij één van de meest ervaren krijgers was in de Clan en hij had al veel leerlingen gehad. Iedereen kon met hem overweg en hij was een geboren leider. Ik heb nooit spijt gehad van mijn keuze en volgens mij verwijt niemand het mij dat ik mijn partner heb gekozen als commandant.' 5. Waar hebben jullie het meest spijt van? Grasster: 'Dat ik niet meer mijn best heb gedaan om het op te lossen met de DonderClan, en daarna met de andere Clans. Als één van de leiders ons er nou op wees hoe fout het wel niet was van ons. En ik heb er zolang over gepiekerd! Al die levens die verloren zijn gegaan ... het doet nog altijd pijn.' Snelster: 'Dat ik een veel te jonge kat als commandant gekozen heb. Ondanks dat hij een leerling had gehad, was hij nog veel te vijandig en agressief. Ik had beter iemand kunnen kiezen die de goede kwaliteiten had die ikzelf miste, gelukkig heb ik het opgelost door Hazenster mij te laten opvolgen.' Hazenster: 'Ik denk toch wel dat ik de waarheid over mijn mentor heb verteld. Ik kende Kroningsbries namelijk ook als een geweldige krijgskat, die het verdiende om commandant te zijn. Nu wordt hij herinnerd als een slechterik en zal niemand het hem ooit vergeven. Als ik de waarheid had verzwegen was dat misschien anders geweest en had het de Clan niet zo geschaad.' 6. Waar ben je het meest trots op? Grasster: 'Dat ik altijd alles heb gegeven voor mijn Clan. Natuurlijk maakt iedereen fouten, maar ik denk toch dat ik mijn steentje heb bijgedragen aan de WindClan en hoop dat ik nog lang herinnerd zal worden.' Snelster: 'Dat ondanks alles de WindClan sterk is gebleven. De Grote Oorlog, de Stilte, alles hebben we overleefd en daarvan zijn we alleen maar sterker geworden. Ik denk dat iedereen zijn lessen geleerd heeft en dat we nog lang zullen bestaan.' Hazenster: 'Ik ben trots dat ik de WindClan verenigd heb kunnen houden. Ik heb mijn Clangenoten geleerd wat je kan bereiken door samen te werken en ik denk dat we niet zo snel meer iemand zullen hebben zoals wat ervan Kroningsbries is gekomen.' 7. Hoe denk je dat het in de toekomst verder zal gaan met de WindClan? Grasster: 'Ik denk dat ze na de Grote Oorlog en de Stilte veel geleerd zullen hebben, maar dat ze nog altijd zullen opletten voor het onverwachte. Er zullen nog vele problemen hun kant opkomen, en die zullen ze vast allemaal trotseren!' Snelster: 'Ik denk dat de WindClan zal uitgroeien tot een hele sterke Clan, sterker dan het in mijn tijdperk was. Ik heb alle vertrouwen in Hazenster en weet dat ik de juiste keuze heb gemaakt om haar tot mijn commandant te benoemen. Als iemand de WindClan door deze ware tijden kan slepen, is zij het wel.' Hazenster: 'Ik vrees dat er nog vele uitdagingen op ons liggen te wachten, maar die kunnen we aan. Ik ga er in ieder geval alles aan proberen te doen en zal mijn Clan nooit in de steek laten. Dat beloof ik.' Legendes van de WindClan Een klein ongelukje Vergeven is een belangrijke les, voor jong en oud. Door genade te schenken bewaar je de vrede en leer je dat je niet overal een groot probleem van hoeft te maken. Helaas dacht de DonderClanleider Eikenster daar anders over, met het gevolg dat er nog vele manen gevochten zal worden, en de doden die er zijn gevallen nog niet eens erbij gerekend. Zoals je hier zal kunnen lezen, kan zelfs het kleinste ongelukje enorme gevolgen hebben. Het beloofde een prachtige dag te worden. De zon scheen fel en er stond geen wolkje aan de helderblauwe hemel. De vogels floten en vlogen in het rond, de hazen kwamen uit hun holletjes voor wat eten en de vissen sprongen opgewonden uit de rivier. De jonge Maanpoot hoefde dan ook niet haar best te doen om snel wakker te worden. Ze sprong meteen uit haar nest en trippelde naar de Hogerots, waar Heuvelsprinter, nee Heuvelster nu Venijnster nog niet zolang geleden was overleden, de ochtendpatrouilles aan het uit delen was. Zijn commandant, Moswater, was gisternacht ernstig ziek geworden en dus niet in staat op het te doen. Maanpoot tuurde naar de groep katten onderaan de rots, om te kijken of haar mentor ergens was. Ze spotte een grote, rode en hele dikke staart naast Vlierzaad, de partner van Fluweelstaart, haar mentor. Snel trippelde ze naar hem toe en ging trots naast haar zitten. Maanpoot was de eerste die wakker was geworden van de leerlingen en doordat ze er meteen uit was gegaan hoopte ze een goede indruk te maken op haar Clangenoten, dit was dan ook pas haar eerste dag als leerling. Ook IJspoot was wakker geworden en strekte zich gapend uit. De lichtgrijze kater schudde een paar grassprieten uit zijn vacht en kwam toen naar hen toen gelopen. ‘Goedemorgen,’ bromde hij slaperig. Meteen kreeg hij een mep met een staart. ‘Onderbreek de Clanleider niet!’ gromde Honingschram, zijn mentor. ‘Ach, laat dat jonge ding, niet iedereen is altijd even opgewekt als Maanpoot,’ miauwde Fluweelstaart geamuseerd terwijl hij zijn eigen leerling een plagerig duwtje gaf. IJspoot knikte dankbaar naar de donkerrode kater en mompelde toen nog een haast onverstaanbare “sorry” tegen zijn eigen mentor. Nadat Heuvelster hun had bevolen om een jachttraining te doen, vertrokken IJspoot, Honingschram, Fluweelstaart en Maanpoot uit het kamp. ‘Gelukkig gaan we niet het hele territorium zien!’ zei IJspoot opgelucht. ‘Ik moest vorige keer ook al mee met Vlaspoot! Alsof ik het niet al vaak genoeg heb gezien!’ Honingschram keek zijn leerling streng aan. ‘Het is maar goed dat je het territorium zo goed kent! Nu de spanningen met de DonderClan al zo hoog zijn kunnen we het ons niet veroorloven om nog meer problemen te hebben die veroorzaakt zijn door een onnozele leerling!’ De leerling keek beledigend naar de poes. Gelukkig schoot Fluweelstaart hem weer te hulp. ‘Kom nou, zusje, je zou bijna denken dat hij zijn ochtendhumeur van jou heeft geërfd!’ De lichtgrijze kater keek verontwaardigd naar Maanpoots mentor. ‘Ik heb geen-’ hij werd onderbroken doordat er een dikke staart in zijn mond werd gepropt. ‘En van jou wil ik niks meer horen en al helemaal geen geklaag! Laat Maanpoot liever eens wat jachthoudingen zien!’ Een diep gegrom steeg op uit IJspoots keel, maar hij luisterde en begon zijn medeleerling alles te vertellen over het jagen. Maanpoot luisterde aandachtig en probeerde alles zo goed mogelijk te onthouden. Ik wil de beste jager van de Clan worden! '' ‘Oké,’ mauwde Fluweelstaart toen IJspoot klaar was. ‘Laten we het in het echt gaan doen, anders leer je het nooit!’ Honingschram knikte instemmend. ‘En vergeet niet dat het niet uitmaakt als je het niet meteen vangt. Omdat wij op hazen en konijnen jagen is het veel moeilijker om bij je eerste training meteen wat te vangen; je spieren moeten zich eerst nog ontwikkelen.’ ‘En denk eraan om je ze lang mogelijk uit te strekken als je rent, dan zal je een stuk sneller gaan!’ voegde IJspoot nog toe. Maanpoot knikte zelfverzekerd. ''Ik kan dit! Ik zal de eerste WindClanleerling worden die op zijn eerste dag wat vangt! ''Ze deed nog snel wat oefeningetjes die IJspoot haar had geleerd en schudde ze toen los. ''Ik ben er klaar voor. ‘Daar!’ fluisterde IJspoot. Ze volgde zijn blik en zag het bruine bolletje knagen op een stukje gras. Ze keek nog even snel naar haar mentor, afwachtend voor een teken dat ze mocht gaan. En toen Fluweelstaart haar ene klein knikje gaf, sloop ze langzaam naar haar prooi toe. Toen ze dichtbij genoeg weg, wachtte ze heel even en spande haar spieren uit. De haas keek op en Maanpoots hart stond heel even stil. Maar toen hij zich weer terug draaide naar het gras, flapte er een luide “Mrauw!” uit en sprong ze erop af. De haas keek verschrikt op en sprintte weg, maar de witte poes gaf niet op en rende erachter aan. ‘Kijk uit voor de DonderClangrens!’ riep Honingschram haar nog na, maar door haar focus kreeg Maanpoot het niet binnen. En denk eraan om je zo lang mogelijk uit te strekken als je rent, dan zal je een stuk sneller gaan! schoot IJspoots tip haar te binnen. Ze zorgde ervoor dat ze zo lang mogelijk was, zonder vaart te verminderen. Ze merkte meteen dat ze de snelle haas begon in te halen. De rennende poes negeerde een schreeuw van haar mentor. Ik zal deze haas vangen! '' Maar toen begon het opeens anders te ruiken en een geur van verschillende boom- en plantsoorten drong haar neus binnen, maar ook dat negeerde ze. Haar enige doel was om de haas te vangen en ze was erg dichtbij. Snel zette ze zich af en lande perfect op het diertje. ''Ja! Het is me gelukt! Blij draaide ze zich om naar haar mentor en Clangenoten. Maar wat ze toen zag had ze niet verwacht. Honingschram keek haar woedend aan, terwijl Fluweelstaart eerder angstig keek en IJspoots ogen glommen trots. Er is tenminste iemand blij met mijn vangst, dacht ze zuchtend. Wat zou ik nu weer verkeerd hebben gedaan? ‘Maak dat je wegkomt daar!’ riep Honingschram. Maar het was al te laat. ‘Ik vrees dat het daar te laat voor is, WindClankat,’ siste een kat die uit de bosjes was gesprongen. Maanpoot liet van schrik haar prooi vallen. ‘W-Wie b-bent u?’ stotterde ze bang. ‘Mij zal je ook wel kennen als Kruisbloem, commandant van de DonderClan!’ antwoordde de lichtbruine poes met een grote streep die werd doorkruist met een ander. ‘En wie ben jij en wat doe je op mijn territorium?’ vroeg ze, terwijl ze dreigend op de jonge leerling afstapte. ‘Jullie territorium?’ vroeg Maanpoot verontwaardigd, ‘Maar dit is heide! Dit is WindClangebied!’ Fluweelstaart haastte zich naar haar toe. ‘Het spijt ons, Kruisbloem, maar dit is haar eerste keer erbuiten. Het was een klein ongelukje.’ De poes vernauwde haar ogen. ‘Klein ongelukje?! Als ze nou een paar pootstappen over de grens was gestoken, had ik het niet erg gevonden, maar een paar vossenlengtes! En dan ook nog eens prooi! Dit ga ik zeker aan Eikenster melden! En maak dat je nu wegkomt, zonder die haas!’ De witte poes keek verdrietig naar de DonderClancommandant met haar oranje ogen. ‘Maar dat was mijn allereerste vangst!’ riep ze uit. Kruisbloems gezicht vertrok en hij opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, maar Fluweelstaart was hem voor. ‘Kom op, Maanpoot,’ snoerde hij zijn leerling de mond. Fluweelstaarts zus had nog steeds dezelfde boze blik in haar ogen, maar deze keer waren die niet voor Maanpoot bedoeld. ‘De Clans hadden nooit een stukje van hun grondgebied moeten opgeven, het is veel te verwarrend en er gebeuren alleen maar ongelukken mee!’ snauwde ze naar Kruisbloem. ‘Ik wist niet dat WindClankatten zo dom waren!’ spuugde de kat terug. Ze zag IJspoots en Honingschrams haren overeind komen. ‘Negeer hem!’ beval Fluweelstaart, ‘En loop door, dit moeten we aan Heuvelster melden.’ ‘Het spijt me zo!’ jammerde Maanpoot. Haar mentor drukte medelevend zijn vacht tegen haar aan en legde zijn dikke staart op haar schouders. ‘Het was niet jouw schuld, de DonderClan had niet zo fel moeten reageren. Het was je eerste keer. En hé, ik heb nog nooit iemand gezien die al meteen zo hard kon rennen, Maanpoot. Je beloofd een uitstekende krijger te worden!’ Ze keek hem dankbaar aan. Maar in haar hart voelde ze dat er zojuist iets verschrikkelijks gebeurd was. Wat heb ik mijn Clan aangedaan? ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ☾✯☽ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ Een dag later was Maanpoot het nog steeds niet vergeten. Het voelde alsof er stuk rots in haar mag terecht was gekomen. Ze voelde zich misselijk en had geen zin meer in eten. Haar moeder, Lichtflits, had haar verteld dat ze zich er niet zo druk over moest maken en dat Eikenster, de leider van de DonderClan, het vast al had laten overwaaien. Maar toen de grote, bruine DonderClanleider hun kamp was binnengekomen, wist Maanpoot zeker dat dat niet zo was. Iedereen keek verbaasd op toen ze de leider zagen en zorgde voor een opening, zodat de bruine kater gemakkelijk bij de Hogerots kon komen, waar Heuvelster op hem wachtte. ‘Eikenster, wat een aangename verrassing is dit. Waarmee kunnen ik en mijn krijgers je mee van dienst zijn?’ Al wist Maanpoot dat Heuvelster haar uiterste best deed om aardig te klinken, was het niet echt gelukt. ‘Gegroet Heuvelster, hoe gaat het met Moswater?’ De WindClan kater versmalde zijn ogen. ‘Hij is aan het opknappen,’ loog hij, want de jonge commandant was alleen nog maar erger geworden. ‘Wat kom je hier doen!’ schreeuwde een zwarte kater met een groot litteken op zijn borst. Het was Nachtschemer, een van de oudere krijgers in de Clan. Zijn partner, Merelvacht, gaf hem harde klap met haar poot en snauwde dat hij stil moest zijn. Heuvelster knikte naar de poes en wendde zich toen weer tot Eikenster. ‘Ik neem aan dat we allebei weten waarom,’ mauwde ze zonder enige emotie. Eikenster knikte. ‘Jullie hebben de krijgscode overtreden en daarvoor zullen jullie gestraft worden!’ gromde hij. Alle krijgers die nog zaten sprongen overeind en keken om hun heen. ‘Kunnen we dit niet gewoon uitpraten, Eikenster, het was de eerste keer buiten het kamp voor die leerling!’ riep Heuvelster boven het gegrom en gesis van de katten uit. Een sterke DonderClangeur, die Maanpoot nu erg goed kende, drong haar neus binnen. Er wachten een heleboel DonderClankrijgers achter de heuvel! We worden aangevallen! '' ‘Ik denk dat een kat met een beetje verstand echt wel merkt als hij bijna in het midden van een ander territorium is!’ snoof Kruisbloem, die naast zijn leider stond. ‘Nu overdrijf je gewoon!’ grauwde Honingschram, die zich klaar maakte om de commandant te bespringen. En Eikenster wachtte niet langer. ‘DonderClan, aanvallen!’ brulde hij. Maanpoot had gelijk gehad, van achter de heuvel stroomden meer DonderClankatten dan ze kon tellen het WindClankamp binnen. Ze zag hoe Heuvelster Eikenster besprong vanaf de Hogerots en Honingschram die zich op Kruisbloem had geworpen. Maanpoots hart bonkte in haar keel. ''Het is allemaal mijn schuld! Ik had nooit bedoeld dit te veroorzaken, het was een ongelukje! En nu heb ik oorlog veroorzaakt. Weetjes *De WindClan vroeger twee soorten krijgers had? Ze hadden Tunnelaars en Heidesprinters. De Heidesprinter jaagden op de heide en patrouilleerde de grenzen, terwijl de Tunnelaars ondergronds op jacht gingen en vluchtroutes maakten. Maar door de vele doden die er vielen en de onderlinge ruzie die altijd maar gaande was tussen de Heidesprinters en de Tunnelaars, besloot Heidester het af te schaffen. *De meeste katten van de WindClan zijn kortharig. Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Sterrenstorm: informatie Categorie:Sterrenstorm Categorie:Donderslag: informatie